


Found In Translation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles to explore naughty naughty behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found In Translation

## Found In Translation

by Dae

* * *

Title: Found in Translation 

Author: Dae 

Email: Dae@ourfallenwords.com 

Web Page <http://www.ourfallenwords.com/slash> \- which I will update someday 

Summary : Three drabbles to explore naughty naughty behavior 

Pairing: Clark / Lex 

Rating : So NC-17, so very very very NC- 17 

Category: PWP 

Warnings: This is sex, just sex. And some naughty words, to go with the naughty deeds. 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but to a long list of people from the initial comic book to the current producers of Superman's latest manifestation in the wonderful show of "Smallville" on the WB. I make no profit and mean no infringement. Sue me and get a lot of useless knowledge and ever amassing student loans. 

Age Issue: In my world, Clark is 16, minimum. I mean, have you seen the boy? He's more man than half the men I know, SO no comments about underage kids because this ain't reality, and I ain't playing by those rules. He's of age. So there. =-P 

Dedication: To Te, my goddess. I worship you. And M., because she's just the bestest! _g_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Title: Fuckin' 

Fingers, biting into sweat soaked flesh. Not clawing, that had been earlier, clothing strewn across floor. Silk on the hardwood, jeans somewhere under the bed. Cotton, 100% fruit of the loom, tossed in the general direction of lost reason. No reason here. Just fingers, bruising. Pants, grunts. More than a groan, less than a scream. Hoarse and begging. 

Lips. Tongue. Teeth. There, right there. Along the line of bone. Which bone? No time for anatomy lessons, just heat. Taste of something, hot and heavy, bitter but not. 

God. There. Right there. 

Hard. Fast. 

"Lex!" 

Not quite pain, but beyond pleasure... 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Title: Making Love 

Clark stared at the hand, the finger specifically. The long, lean index finger slowly making its way down his chest, teasing at the shadow of his jeans. Softly, the difference between the pad of flesh and the scrape of nail immediately evident in a gasped breath. 

"You like that, do you?" There was a grin, on lips growing closer. A grin, in blue grey eyes, watching him watch him. 

Him. 

There. Touching. Kissing. 

Consequence was a forbidden thought. 

Now, now there was just the now. 

And that hand, fingers fiddling with buttons, fabric parting. 

And his hand, there. 

Right there. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Title: Just Sex 

"God, I've always wanted this. I just never knew," Clark's voice was hoarse, concentrating on the hand doing things he couldn't even begin to fathom to parts of his anatomy he never quite appreciated for all the wonderful things they could do for him before. 

And. Oh. My. 

"Lex!" 

"You like it when I do that," Lex responded, a purr on Clark's neck while Lex's thumb caressed the head of his cock. Just a little more pressure. Right there. He slid his hands lower, adjusting his grip. 

Pulling. Sliding. Up and down. 

"Scream for me, Clark. Just scream for me." 

* * *

Return to Archive:  
<http://smallville.slashdom.com>


End file.
